Episode 504: Beauty and the Beast
Beauty and the Beast is the fourth of twelve episodes in Season Five of ''DEXTER, and the fifty-second overall episode of the series. Written by Jim Leonard and directed by Milan Cheylov, it first aired 17 October 2010 on Showtime.'' Dexter finds himself in an odd situation when he has to save a life instead of taking one, and Debra has a scary confrontation with a murder suspect. Summary Previously on Dexter Quinn tells the FBI that he may have a lead on Kyle Butler. Dexter tells Jonah Mitchell that there is a "great big shit ugly world out there." Debra acknowledges her quickie with Quinn. Batista beats down Lopez. IA tells LaGuerta that Batista may be in some real trouble. Cira tells Debra she has a lead on the icons. Dexter reviews Boyd Fowler's highlights, including the setup of the kill room, the actual dispatching thereof, and the discovery of The Beauty; a shivering, disheveled, grubby, bleeding woman in soiled lingerie. Tender Care Having taken the disheveled woman to the abandoned Miami Welcome Center that Dexter intended to be Boyd Fowler's kill room (although that did not go exactly as planned), Dexter delicately tends to her numerous wounds, including the long, deep, and vicious lacerations on her back. Dexter and Harry review the awkward situation they are now in. The woman comes to, freaks out, and Dexter sedates her. Debra requests Dexter's expertise at the botanica crime scene. Dexter schemes as to how to use this new crime scene in order to identify the woman. He places her fingerprints on a cleaned bottle. Reading the Blood At the Botanica, the onlooking crowd is getting restless. "There are fewer beheadings in the rich parts of Miami" seems to be their gripe. Vince greets the blood spatter analyst with the new nickname "Dexterous". The team is mentally exhausted. All they know is 'machete'. Dexter quickly reads the blood. Fauzi fell where he was found. It took three whacks to sever the head, which was immediately placed on a pedestal. Eyes and tongue cut out on the pedestal. We can see that Fauzi's cheeks were sliced to the rear of the jawbone. Dexter asks, who's been smoking? Masuka answers; "Its 2010, who smokes". "Machete man", rejoins Dexter, "A small cigar, highly unstable ash, short torn tobacco leaves. Its a cheap one". (Dexter has apparently read the Sherlock Holmes treatise of tobacco ash.) Debra blurts out "Fuck me in both ears", then sends uniformed officers to search the alley for "small cigar butts.", Masuka cautions the officers, "Watch the Ev". Dexter places the fingerprint bottle into evidence. Trust and Lies Dexter returns to his apartment, trying to minimize his faux paus to Sonya. She calmly and politely outlines the situation to Dexter, finally telling him "Never lie to someone who trusts you, never trust someone who lies to you." Harrison emotes sorrow as Sonya leaves, apparently for good. Safe House Procedures On his mobile, Quinn is talking to Special Agent Ray Walker on his mobile. Walker says no, the FBI wont allow Quinn to meet with the Mitchell's, as it would be a violation of safe house procedures. He again offers to take the picture himself. Quinn also says no, that issue is too sensitive. The call ends as we see that Quinn has staked out Ray. Quinn follows Walker to the safe house and confirms to presence of Jonah Mitchell. Back at Their Office Debra briefs the squad. They found a cigarette butt with DNA and a partial fingerprint. Dexters searches for a fingerprint match. Dexter unlocks Masuka's pharmaceutical fridge and helps himself to some medications for the Beauty. His fingerprint search finds one Lumen Ann Pierce from Minnesota, no warrants, not even a traffic violation, and no missing person report. Lumen is defined as 1) the cavity of an organ, 2) the bore of a pipe, or 3) a measure of luminous flux. Dexter and Harry discuss their precarious position with regard to Lumen. Quinn tries but fails to recover Dexter's search. Debra heads home to get some rest with Harrison. LaGuerta tells Batista that he needs to apologize to Sgt Lopez. At the Miami Tourist Welcome Center Lumen has awoken at the Miami Tourist Welcome Center. Her lingerie is a sleeping tee with a flower print on the front. Dexter offers her the medications for her injuries, she declines. He offers her water. She asks "Where am I?" She tells Dexter her name is Rachel. She asks, "Why didn't you take me to the hospital?" "You know why", answers Dexter. She denies seeing anything. She begs to be let go, then asks "Are you going to sell me?" Dexter say he will do nothing to her. Dexter again tries to get Lumen to take the medications, She drops them as fear grips her. She begs again, hysterically, to be set free. Dexter bolts out, padlocking the door with a newly installed hasp. Batista offers an Apology, sort of ... Angel visits Lopez in the hospital. He tries to offer an apology, which comes out somewhat inflammatory. Sgt Lopez is the bigger man, pointing out that he is in the hospital, but agrees to not press charges. The personal situation seems to be left open. Searching for Solutions Back at the apartment, Dexter searches for information on Lumen Ann Pierce. Debra has gotten no sleep. She expresses her dissatisfaction with her current situation. Dexter finds the Towne House Motel where Lumen has an unpaid balance. He pays it off and gets her luggage. In it, Dexter finds a letter from Lumen's mom. We see Lumen crying after reading the letter. Dexter returns home. Debra has deliberated and reaffirms her commitment to family, telling Dexter he and Harrison can stay forever. They have a beer. Dexter takes Harrison to Sonya's apartment. Dexter asks for another chance. Sonya doesn't think that its a good idea. Dexter apologies and relates how difficult it was to find a good nanny. They go back and forth. Sonya takes a leap of faith; One more chance, just one. Back at the Squad Room Masuka asks Quinn to check out his pharmaceutical fridge. Vince accuses Quinn of 'dipping in' to his medications. Quinn denies taking anything, which is true, or being involved with Debra, which is not true. Vince says he admires Quinn's chivalry. Internal Affairs investigator Jim McCourt returns to the detective squad. Batista tries to McCourt him off. Batista has visited Sgt Lopez in the hospital and that they have made up and put the differences behind them. McCourt tells Batista that it isn't quite that simple. Jim McCourt has come to see LaGuerta. She wants to know what will end all this fuss, He wants to know what started the bar fight. A comment from Lopez that "You give the best blow job in Miami." Batista watches them talk on from outside her office and across the squad room. He cannot hear. Debra returns jubilant. Masuka has a match for the partial print on the cigar butt. Batista is distracted. "Carlos Fuentes" says Debra, "He's got a brother, Marco. They live together" Batista says he'll get the team together. Debra notices that Quinn is missing, again. Quinn gets a text from Debra about the raid. He spots another Mitchell outside the safe house. Raid on the Brothers Fuentes Patrol and unmarked police cards pull in from opposite ends of an alley. Building crowd the block. Car doors slam as the team of plain-clothed and uniformed officers in kevlar converge on the rear door of an apartment building. An officers carriers a battering ram. A door opens, “Freeze” rings outs. Debra overrules, “We ant Fuentes. Let him go”. Debra knocks, “Open up! Police!” Officer battering ram facilitates entry. A squalid, overcrowded apartment greets them, a little girl screams. The frightened but compliant occupants all give blank stares to their inquires. Debra moves further into the flop house. A cooperative man days he speaks no English, but tilts his head toward a closed door. Debra opens it to find a closet with a man-sized rat-hole to the next apartment. She goes in. A low table and mantel are festooned with lit candles, religious icons, animal heads, human skulls, spices, herbs, potions, and other religious artifacts. To her left she sees a cowering man in the kitchen, standing erect with a battle machete to his throat. “Put down the pistol”, says the man behind the hostage, in spanish. “You cut him and blow your fucking head off”, warns Det, Potty Mouth. The man repeats his demand. They go back and forth. Batista's voice comes over the radio, “Everybody Clear?” Machete man tells Debra to respond. Once around again, and this time Debra radios back “Clear”. Machete man, now in english, says “You stupid bitch”, slicing the hostage's throat and puching him towards Debra. She catches the victim, gets off two wild shots, and calls for a medic. Outside, we see Debra quite shaken. The paramedics bring out the victim. “Don't you dare let him die” she orders. Videos Dexter Season 5 Episode 4 - Behind the Episode Dexter Season 5 Episode 4 Clip - Reliable Parents Dexter Season 5 Episode 4 Clip - Safe Place Gallery beautyandthebeast.jpg es:Beauty and the Beast Category:Episodes Category:Season Five Episodes Category:Indexter